Te Amo
by Alice Uzumaki
Summary: Jade is having a normal day at Hollywood Arts, but she notices Cat's sitting a little closer than usual. It really get's confusing when she forgets what two words mean and Cat says them to her. What happens when she finds out? Cade, Bade, Bori, tandre! Who gets paired with who! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

**Ali: This is based on the chorus of Rihanna's song Te Amo. I own NOTHING but the plot. Don't own the song, don't own the show, don't own ANYTHING but the plot. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jade_

I walked through the crowd to get to class. It was annoying to have to go through so many people, but I had to deal with it. At least they gave me a wide birth. I walked into Sikowitz's class and sat in a random chair on the right side. I had broken up with Beck so I didn't sit next to him like I used to. Cat, one of the few that could ever calm my rage, my best friend, and a little air-headed, sat next to me. I didn't mind, I would prefer her over a lot of people, especially Robbie and Rex. Speaking of them I was thinking about hiding Rex again just for kicks.

"Hi, hi!" Cat said loudly, hugging me.

"Hey Cat," I said in my usual tone, patting her head.

She released me and sat a little closer than usual, not fully in her seat. "What're we having for lunch?"

I shrugged. "I don't know."

"One time my brother didn't know what he was eating and he threw up," Cat said, petting her giraffe.

I rolled my eyes. Right then Sikowitz walked in the classroom with a coconut in his hand. He jumped on the stage and turned around quickly. "Drive-by exercise! You're all angry chipmunks arguing with each other. GO!"

I internally groaned as I turned to Cat and we made squirrel noises like we were arguing. Sikowitz called an end to it and we stopped. I sat back in my chair with my arms crossed. I half paid attention to class at all. I was thinking about important things like lunch, what would I get? By the time the bell rang Cat grabbed my hand and dragged me out of my seat to go to our class together, Music. I played a few instruments, but never flourished my talent unless it made me feel better. At school I played the guitar most of the time, but sometimes I would go to piano. I grabbed my guitar and Cat pulled out her harmonica, but she played many things as well. Like a flute, piano, violin, and guitar. I sat in my chair.

"Jade, let's play together before class starts," Cat said cheerfully.

I groaned. "Fine."

We started playing, people gathering around. I gave them all vicious looks, but continued to play until the bell rang. I played the guitar as usual and then put my guitar in the back of the class in my instrument locker. Cat just carried her harmonica around. I put my bag on my shoulder and walked out of the class. I was about to walk away when I felt Cat's small arms wrap around my waist.

"Te amo," she said.

I was confused. I forgot what that meant. I assumed it was a question. "No."

"Te amo!" she cried, tightening her grip around my waist.

"I'm not gonna run away, but let me go," I told her, her hands still around my waist.

"Kay kay," she said happily before taking her hands from around my waist and skipping off.

My soul is crying for the contact back. I looked down at the floor and whispered, "Te amo?"

I shook it off and went to my next class with Andre and Beck. I wasn't going to tell them everything, but I just wanted to know what Te Amo meant. I sat next to Andre and turned to them both.

"Hey. What does te amo mean?"

Andre turned to beck. "Don't it mean 'I love you'?"

Beck nodded. "Think it means 'I love you'."

Andre turned to Sinjin. "Don't it mean 'I love you'?"

Sinjin nodded. "It means 'I love you'."

He looked at me and I growled. "Sit somewhere else."

He did as I commanded and went to sit with his nerd friends. I rolled my eyes and went through class with ease. My mind was plagued with Cat saying te amo. She said she loved me before, but never like that. It made me wonder. I went through the first half of the day with ease. Then it was time for lunch. I sat down across from Tori who sat next to Andre after getting my lunch, a salad. I sat next to Beck and Cat hopped into the seat next to me. She was slightly closer than usual, just like in Sikowitz's class. I crossed and uncrossed my ankles at this and ate my salad.

"Get this," Andre said. "My cousin's coming to Hollywood Arts next week."

"Next week?" Tori asked. "It's the middle of the school year."

"Next week? It's the middle of the school year," I mocked.

"I don't talk like that!" Tori exclaimed.

"Whatever," I said, moving some leaves on my salad, not really hungry. My mind was plagued again my Cat.

"Anyway," Andre said, dragging out the first a. "Her name is Jasmine, we call her Jazz. She's a lot like me, some even say we could be twins. I want you guys it be _nice _to her."

I glared at Andre. He made that out to me. I didn't respond at first. "No promises."

Cat put her hand on my shoulder. "Be nice."

I shrugged. "I said no promises."

"Please?" she asked in her baby voice.

"I'll try," I broke, my voice annoyed.

"Yay!"

I rolled my eyes and remembered our plans to hang out at my house. No one would be home since my dad was out all the time on business and my mom had died. Only the house maid and she was never there except when I was at school. I would be all alone with Cat, and that made me nervous. I wouldn't show it though. I got up and threw away my things and walked into the school when the bell rang. I went through the day with ease and waited for Cat while I leaned on my car. She came skipping out, her red hair flying as she skipped to me.

"Hey hey," she said. "Are we gonna go? We've got homework to do and remember, you're my partner."

That was right. We were making a script about a romance and we had to have at least one partner. I refused to have anyone but Cat and the gang since the rest of the class were weirdos. The script was due Monday and we were supposed to act it out. Cat and I were in charge of writing the script while Beck and Andre got the backgrounds ready, Robbie and Tori designed the costumes and Cat made them. I got in my car and drove to my house. We went into my room and sat on the bed.

"I was thinking that we make it sort of like Romeo and Juliet," Cat said.

I smiled. I liked how in the end Romeo and Juliet died for their stupidity. "Alright. So let's chose character names."

"Tania and... Heath! they could be the love birds."

I shrugged. "Alright next is the plot."

"Um. They're families are torn apart because they think one another caused the death of the head of the family's wife and... and then Tania and Heath meet and fall in love and they have to sneak around their parents and find out who the_ real_ killer is and try to prove that they did, but they die when they're found out in each others arms by the killer of their mothers."

It was actually pretty good. "Alright. Let's write the script."

We wrote half of the script, and decided that was enough work and we'd show it to the others to get their opinion(like it mattered) the next day. We laid on the bed and talked when her hand brushed my thigh. It felt good. I looked at her and then suddenly wondered if I should outright ask if she was in love with me. I shook the idea off and she noticed my look and tilted her head in that adorable way that she usually did.

"What is it?"

I scratched my cheek and hesitated. "I was wondering about earlier... you know after music when you said te amo."

"Uh huh?"

"Don't it mean 'I love you'?" I asked.

She smiled. "I _do_ love you silly!"

Like I said, she has said she loved me in the past, but never that way or in a different language. "But you said it differently than usual. And you've never said it in a different language."

She pulled out the script. "Let's rehearse scene four."

I grabbed the script, wondering what she was planning. "Who am I?"

"Tania," she said, turning to the scene. "You start... here."

She pointed to the lines she wanted me to say. I nodded and breathed, getting into character. "Why? Why do you love me?"

She brushed the hair behind my ear. "Because, you're my reason for existing. You're face is my reason for waking up, your smile's my light. You're everything I've ever wanted and everything I'll ever need."

She said the words like she_ meant_ them. I glanced down at the script. "How do I know what you say is the truth?"

"This," Cat said, leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine.

I closed my eyes and kissed her back, my arms wrapping around her waist and pulled her closer while her arms wrapped around my neck. Beck was an amazing kisser, but Cat was so much better. I could literally feel the love pouring from her to me just through that kiss. We pulled away for air and looked into each other's eyes.

"Te amo," she said quietly.

"Te amo," I said. I could't comprehend _anything _at that moment. "Don't that mean 'I love you'?"

"Yes."

"Te amo," I said, kissing her cute little nose.

She giggled and kissed my nose back.

"So does that mean?" I asked.

She shrugged. "Only if you want to."

I wanted to. "Yeah... but can we keep it under wraps? I want to break it to 'em slowly."

"Kay kay," she said, cuddling closer.

I held her closer and felt content. That mystery was out of the way. I know te amo means I love you. But other questions spin through my head. I close my eyes and just stay in the moment, ignoring the questions that were for later.

* * *

**Ali: That was the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ali: This is based on the chorus of Rihanna's song Te Amo. I own NOTHING but the plot. Don't own the song, don't own the show, don't own ANYTHING but the plot. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Cat_

I was so happy that Jade and I were going out. We had stayed like that until I got a text from my mom saying I had to come home and help my brother get his foot out of the toilet. Really I didn't want to leave, but my brother needed my help. I was dropped off and I helped my brother out. I hugged Mr. Purple to my chest and told him everything. My family already knew I was bi, no secret. I had had a crush on Jade since I first met her. I was glad to become her friend, and I'm ecstatic to be her girlfriend. I fell asleep with Mr. Purple clutched to my chest and I imagined he was Jade.

I woke up and looked at the time I had two _hours_ until I had to get up. I decided to brush out and fix my hair and get ready. I picked out some simple jean shorts and a white tank top that said: I'm a Bibble Lover! I really wanted some bibble, but no one would give me any. I put the things I needed in my bag and saw that I didn't have the script. I panicked and looked everywhere for it. I finally grabbed my phone and text Jade and asked if she had the script.

_Yes I do baby, _she text back.

I squealed at that last part and smiled. She called me baby. I text back, _I can't wait to see you honey._

_I'll pick you up,_ she text.

_Kay kay,_ I text and stuffed my phone in my pocket. I grabbed my backpack and put it on, fixing my hair a little and finally grabbed Mr. Purple. I felt my phone vibrate and looked at it. We had an hour and a half left before school, an hour and some minutes before we had to go to the school. I skipped to the car and got in the passenger's seat, casually putting my hand on her thigh. I saw/felt her shiver and was satisfied that I made that happen. I removed my hand and buckled my seatbelt.

"Hey hey," I said.

"Hey Cat," she said, kissing my cheek. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," I said.

"We've got an hour and fifteen minutes to kill so let's go to my place and hang out for that long," she said, looking at something on her phone. "There's no construction so we won't be late."

She drove us to her house and I skipped with her hand in mine up to her room. I kissed her as soon as she walked through the door. She sat on the couch and I sat on her lap. I kicked the air and stopped when she kissed me. I kissed her back and internally squealed in joy. We had that make-out session for so long we had to check the time. We spent thirty minutes like that. I asked if she had breakfast and she said she didn't. Neither did I. I made up some toast and bacon and eggs and we sat down and ate. I kissed her and she tasted like breakfast. I was disappointed when we had to go to school and walked lazily to her car. She pulled into a parking space and I remembered she wanted to keep it on the down low. I would keep it subtle.

"Te amo," I said to her, kissing her cheek quickly and getting out of the car.

I avoided touching her except in the casual way and walked with her to class. When we got to Sikowitz's class (after a few periods) we sat next to each other, my thigh touching hers. I liked the contact and preferred that we were touching instead of not. Sikowitz had Andre and Tori do a scene where he's dying and she has to tell him she loves him. I enjoyed it. Afterwards we had lunch. I walked with my friends out and sat next to Jade and Andre. I wondered why we didn't sit on one side of the table, but it didn't matter, it didn't feel right to sit there unless there was news to tell and then run off. Jade brushed her hand against my thigh, sending shivers throughout my body and tossed her hair back.

"I was thinking we should go to the beach," Andre said.

"Sounds like a good idea," Tori said. "Robbie, what's the temperature outside?"

Robbie did his thing and he groaned. "One oh ten."

We all groaned. I smiled. "I like the beach."

They glared at me and I shrunk into Jade. She rolled her eyes. "Remember last time? Beck, I blame you."

"Why me?" Beck asked. "I didn't do anything but park. Some guy just parked next to me."

I decided to lighten the tension. "One time my brother went to the beach... he got kicked out."

"Why?" Andre asked.

"Oh," I said, scrapping to remember. "He harassed the hot dog guy because he didn't have mustard."

"So when should we go?" Rex asked.

We mumbled a bit before deciding. Tori turned to Rex. "After we turn in the play and act it out and such."

WE all agreed and ate our lunches.

**~The Play~**

Jade and Beck were playing Tania and Heath, which I didn't like. I made their outfits and stood in the sidelines, watching. Then the kiss scene came up and he bent down to kiss her. My heart broke when she kissed him back and when they pulled away it was like they never broke up. Never. It tore me in half, but i didn't say how I felt. After the play I went off and cried in the janitors closet.

_Jade's Pov during the kiss:_

It was amazing. It reminded me why I loved him. It made me wonder if Cat was just a rebound. No. She wasn't. She was more than that. She was my best friend, my girlfriend. The one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life. That was for sure.

Cat didn't talk to me for a few days, which made me worry. Did she think Beck and I were back together? Finally the day came when we would go to the beach. We all brought extra food and water and headed out. I tried to get Cat to talk to me and she didn't respond as much. We soon reached the beach and we started to get ready, getting spare towels and everything before going to the door. I wanted to kill someone when the door wouldn't open. I silently cursed Fat Biscuit and sat down, sipping a little of my water. We didn't know how long we would be here. Beck checked the door every now and then, but it wouldn't budge. Soon it was really hot and I looked out to see a huge building. How the hell it got there I didn't know, all I knew was I was stuck here as long as they building was here and I didn't know how long that would be... weeks? Only time would tell.

We'd been in the RV for three days, rationing our water and food. I stayed close to Cat, checking on her now and then and giving her a bite more of my own food. I wondered if we would ever get out. I sighed, loving the cool air that seeped in when the sun set. It looked like we would be in the RV another day. It got surprisingly cold in the RV when night fell and we'd have to huddle under blankets. I put on my shirt and then cuddled closer to Cat.

"Jade," she said quietly when everyone was asleep.

"What?"

"I'm not mad if you want to go to Beck."

"I don't want anyone _but you_," I said. "I could never go back to Beck."

"Te amo," she said quietly, kissing me. She forgave me. Si how much longer in the stupid ass RV?!

* * *

**ALi: Honestly I got lazy at the end, but hope it's okay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ali: This is based on the chorus of Rihanna's song Te Amo. I own NOTHING but the plot. Don't own the song, don't own the show, don't own ANYTHING but the plot. Get it? Got it? Good. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Jade:_

Two weeks, seventeen minutes, and thirty-four seconds of being trapped in the stupid RV. I was ready to rip someone's head off to get out. Beck checked the door and as usual it was locked. I started to think that someone built a building there. Two hours until the sunset and then we'd check again. Food was almost gone and water was as well. Cat started to look weak, which worried me. I gave her extra food and she threw it back up. I kept her warm, but she was still cold. I kept her cool and she was still hot. It worried me to no end. Two more hours before we checked again, but... I didn't know if we'd make it.

"JAde?" she whispered horsely.

I leaned in closer. "Yeah?'

"T-te amo," she whispered.

I smiled and took her hand. "Te amo."

We'd long since told the group about our relationship and the only one heartbroken was Robbie. I gave her a bit of food and a sip of water and went to the door, desperate to get out. After trying to open it twice I looked at the bulletproof window. Nothign blocked it, but the door was blocked. Cat coughed and I knew she was getting sick and needed to go to the hospital. Tori needed to go too. I was the only girl strong enough to get up and walk around. Andre cared for Tori, I cared for Cat and Beck was stuck with Robbie who'd also gotten sick.

_I can't take it anymore!_ I thought and kicked the window and heard a crack.

"JAde! What're you doing?" Beck asked.

"What we should've done two weeks ago," I answered, kicking again and a spiderweb of cracks appeared.

"One more!" Andre shouted.

With every ounce of frustration, rage, worry, and hunger I kicked that glass and it shattered out. I dove out and looked to see nothing blocked the door, but it was sealed shut by cement. Someone had done this deliberately, but I couldn't figure out who.

"Jade, we need to send the girls out," Beck called. Robbie groaned. "And Robbie."

"One of you come out," I ordered.

Andre squeezed out and landed in a crouch on the concrete. He looked so glad to be out. "Alright! I'm out."

First was Robbie since he was in fact the lightest. Then came my Cat and I set her gently on the same, giving her an assuring smile before I got Tori and set her next to Cat. Beck jumped out and looked at his RV.

"WHo did this? When did it happen?"

"Two weeks ago rere!" I snapped.

"But the question still stands... who did this and when did they do it without us noticing?" Andre asked.

"WE'll deal with that later, we need to get Tori, Cat, and Robbie to the hospital," Beck said, running a tan hand through his long unkempt hair.

THe boys had some scruff on their face (even Robbie surprisingly). We got in the back of Beck's truck and drove off with the damned RV in tow. After a minute we were at the hospital and the nurse gaped at us.

"YOu must be the missing kids!" she exclaimed.

"No shit sherlock! Can we get some care?" I snapped.

"Of course!"

Everyone got a room one right next to the other. I closed my eyes and tried to think of who'd do such a thing.

* * *

**ALi: Yeah! Mystery!**

**Jade: Really?**

**Ali: Yep**

**Jade... so who did it?  
**

**Ali: You'll have to find ut like everyone else! Review!~**


End file.
